Peoples Republic of Ontario
Nation History Once Comprising of the Continent of North America on the now incinerated Planet Earth (caused by a Supernova) The Empire is now a shadow of it's Formor self holding only a small Territory on the planet of White Giant. The Empire of North America Resides in the Region of Micron Bollero on the Lynx Minor Continent as a one territory Democratic Empire it's Former territory The Independent Province of Tessa now lies with no Ruler The Empire abandoned it's former Territory after it became Bankrupt. The Empire is in a some what stable shape and hopes to one day fully Stabalize it's Military and Economy, While building it's education and infrastructure up to a better level and to gain a second more Perminate territory. The Empire was previously known as The Independent Province of Lynx but decided to Revert to it's Name during it's 600 year reign over North America. Knowing that since they are no longer on The planet Earth nor The continent of North America and that they are not a true Empire but a mere country on a new and unknown World Finding peace with only their Allies and Friends in USS. The Empire of North America there by decided to change their Name to The Peoples Republic of Ontario Changing from an Empire to a Democratic Republic was more seamless then they had hoped for and hope that they will be able to settle and become a two Province Republic sooner then later. Ontario Politics Ontario has strict rules on who can hold power. Rules Rule 1.) No non Ontarian born citizen may run for or become Prime Minister of Ontario even if they have their citizenship. Rule 2.) If a foreigner with citizenship has a child in Ontario and the child's parents choose to have their child be a citizen of Ontario (or) choose to have their Child be a citizen of their home country and Ontario then the Child may run for and become Prime Minister of Ontario. Rule 3.) If a Child is born in Ontario and it's parents choose to have it only be a citizen of their home nation then upon the child's 18th Birthday they are either forced to return to their Father's (if male) or mother's (if female) birth city of their home country, or take the test to become a Ontario Citizen if they fail the test they are deported in the order above. Embassies The Ontarian governemnt has established many embassies in it's allies in the Uss nations and have some from their nations in Ottawa the Capital of Ontario. The following have embassies in Ontario *The Grand State of Basilka *Bundesrepublik Aquitanien *An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass *Federal Empire of Lusitania *The Democratic Union of Sinthia sol *Ceres Autonomous Region *The Union of Universal Ontario has Embassies in the following *Bundesrepublik Aquitanien *The Republic of Scotland *An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass *The Grand State of Basilka *Democratic Republic of Strich *Federal Empire of Lusitania *The Democratic Union of Sinthia sol *Ceres Autonomous Regio New Ambassadorial Initiative All embassies within the city will be torn down and replaced with Residential, Industrial, and Comercial buildings, New embassies for the nations of the USS will be built outside the city limits and have residential, comercial, and industrial buildings constructed around them, they will be the Embassy Districts. The Districts will be minitature cities in their own right with Comercial, Residential, and Industrial buildings. Embassy District #1 Aquitanien The new District with the Aquitanien embassy at the center will be called the Potsdamer-Preussen Platz or Potsdamer District, it will be the first Embassy District created as there is no previous Aquitanien embassy located in the city. The are will be 50% Residential, 25% Comercial, and 25% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Aquitanien origin, and most people living in the area will be Aquitanien. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Aquitanien, the embassy it's self will be purely Aquitanien and constructed by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Aquitanien economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin Augest 4th 3056 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3057. Embassy District #2 Ardglass The new District with the Ardglassian embassy at the center will be called the An Mor Lynx Cearnach or The Great Lynx Plaza it will be the Second Embassy District created as soon as the Aquitanien District is completed. The area will be 30% Residential, 10% Comercial, and 60% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Ardglassian origin, most of the industrial industry will be sports cars and other Ardglassian cars, trucks, etc, etc , and most people living in the area will be Ardglassian. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Ardglassian, the embassy it's self will be purely Ardglassian and constructed by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Ardglassian economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin Augest 4th 3057 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3058. Embassy District #3 Sctoland The new District with the Scotish embassy at the center will be called the _________ it will be the Third Embassy district created as soon as the Ardglassian District is completed. The area will be 40% Residential, 5% Comercial, and 55% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Scotish origin, most of the industrial industry will be mining and High Tech Services, and most people living in the area will be Scottish. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Scottish, the embassy will it's self will be purely Scottish and by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Scottish economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin on Augest 4th 3058 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3059. Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) CD&OM training CD&OM forces are well trained in all different kinds of combat including: Riot control, Hand to Hand, Light, Medium, snipers, and Heavy weaponry, stealth, and parkour CD&OM Omega Team Omega team uses Augmentations and Nano tech they are highly trained and use advanced weaponry. Omega Team is a highly trained Commando unit of CD&OM forces made of: Alpha Squad Consisting of 5 Alpha Squad consisting of Ontarian General Dominic Cameron ( son of former Prime Minister Ian Cameron, code named Dom and Omega 1, and Alpha 1 ), Sergeant Alex Ramazanov (code named Red and Omega 2 and Alpha 2), Leuitenant Machiavelli Auditori (code named Mac and Omega 3 and Alpha 3), and Corporal Donatello Ramzy (code named Donny and Omega 4 and Alpha 4) . Major Jeffery Connors (code named Jef and Omega 5 and Alpha 5) Dom is trained in Close Quarters Combat, breaching, repelling, Assault tactics, stealth, Hand to Hand combat teqnuiqes, and Assassination. Red is trained in Heavy Weapons, helicopter, jet, and bomber piloting, Assassination, hand to hand combat and Assualt tactics. Mac is trained in Sniper rifles, hand to hand combat, Assassination and CQC. Donny is trained in all things computer, Assassination, and Ninjitsu. Donny is trained in Fast Assualt Combat (FAC), Assassination, CQC, Stealth, Hand to Hand Combat, All Martia;l Art combat styles, Computer, All weaponry, Repelling, Breach and Clear tactics, Heavy Weapons, Helicopter, Jet, and Bomber Piolting. All members of Alpha Squad are augmented with cybernetics and equipped with advanced armor and weapons, and Nano tech. Bravo Squad Consisting of 6 Bravo Squad is led by Strichian Colonel Thomas Alexzander Grate (Code Named Tommy G and Omega 6 and Bravo 1) and Omega 7, 8, 8, 10 and 11 (Bravo 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Charlie Squad Consisting of 6 Charlie Squad is led by Ontarian Major Mathew Dean Martin (Code Named Marty and Omega 12 and Charlie 1) and Omega 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 (Charlie 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Delta Squad Consisting of 6 Delta Squad is Lead by Monroian Lieutenant Nico Michael Marques (Code Named NiNi and Omega 17 and Delta 1) and Omega 18, 19 ,20 , 21, 22 (Delta 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Foxtrot Squad Consisting of 6 Foxtrot Squad is led by Ontarian Captain Anthony O'Mally. (Code Named Ant, Omega 40, and Foxtrot 1) and Omega 23, 24, 25, 26, 27 (Foxtrot 2, 3, 4, 5). Echo Squad Consisting of 6 Echo Squad is led by Lusitanian Sargent-General Kristian Haggel-Schönheist (Code Named Crispy and Omega 23 and Echo 1) and Omega 28, 29, 31, 32, 33 (Echo 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Kristian is a member of the Imperial Heavy Infantry Armed Forces of Lusitania, the Kaiser's Elite and they are already augmented given the requirements for a minimum of 6'8, aster augmentation, they measure 7'5 to 8', earning their nickname, "The Lusitanian Giants" (Der Lusitanischen Riesen). He has experience from the Third Great War, killing at the battle of Wittenhall River approximately 289 Brutes. Golf Squad Consisting of 6 Golf Squad is led by Ontarian Sargent-Major Ronald Grey. (Code Named Ronny, Omega 29, and Golf 1) and Omega 34, 35, 36, 37, 38 (Golf 2, 3, 4, 5). Golf Squad is a Squad that is based of of the ancient Earth ninja's with the same weapons but upgraded to beam weapons. They carry: Beam Rifles, Pistols, and Shotguns (depending on the mission) Staffs with one beam end and one blade end Beam Swords and 3 on impact exploding throwing stars and 3 throwing stars that emit a beam as they fly through the air. Founder and First Director of CD&OM Alex Johnson dead and replaced and General Camerons First Star Alex Johnson (85) the founder and first director of Creed Defense and Offense Ministry was found dead in his Ottawa home, 27 Kennedy street. Three rounds of a .45 ACP were found in his body, one in his head, one in his heart, and one in his left lung. The Believed weapon used is a AMT Hardballer since no gun shots were heard by neighbors it is believed the gun was silenced. His replacement is Mike Alexi the former Vice-Director of CD&OM and formerly Coordinator and head of Omega team. With Mr.Alexi taking over all CD&OM operations, General Dominic Cameron now has full command and control of Omega Team and has received his first Star. First Star General Cameron has yet to hear of the news, or his promotion Spartan Initiative: All Spartans are of Varying heights and weights outside and inside the armour this is just the Average heights and weights. If those being sent to join the Spartan Program are already Military members then we request the following: *Name *Rank *Branch *Accomplishments *age *height *weight *and why the volunteered for the Program *If the volunteers are not already military we request the following information: *Weight *Height *Name *age *and why they volunteered for the program. All candidates must be in perfect shape both physically and mentally and be smarter then the average person. SPARTAN I's 3060-3100 outside armour: Average Male: 5'8", 200lbs Average Female: 5'7", 140lbs inside armour: Average Male 6'5", 1200lbs Average Female 6'5, 1140lbs People needed: Ontarians #Senior Master Sergeant Andrea Johnson - Air force #Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexis Patterson -Infantry #Petty Officer Second Class Madison Douglas - Navy Commander #April Karev - Military Science #Sergeant Major of the Marines Alex Kepler - Marines # Major Jeffery Connors - CD&OM #Corporal Donatello Ramzy - CD&OM #Leuitenant Machiavelli Auditori - CD&OM #Sergeant Alex Ramazanov - CD&OM #General Dominic Cameron - CD&OM 5 Ardglassian Woman 5 Ardglassian Men 5 Aquitanien Woman 5 Aquitanien Men 5 East Haven Woman 5 East Haven Men 5 Republic of Scotland Woman 5 Republic of Scotland Men 5 UCM Woman 5 UCM Men Universal Canadiates: #A-00000: Male-Age 32-155 lb-Air Force- Chose to volunteer to demonstrate leadership, support for the Union, and representation of The Union of Universal #A-00001:Male-Age 27-139 lb-Air Force- Chose to volunteer to defend, and demonstrate to strength of the Union #A00002:Male-Age 28-147 lb-Navy- Chose to volunteer to show pride in Universal, and the Union #A-00003:Male-Age 30-144 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to provide assistance for the Union in the defense of its members #A-00004:Male-Age 28-136 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to show that Universal will defend the Union in the event of a threat to its members #A-00005:Female-Age 26-143 lb-Air Force- Chose to volunteer to represent the Union's feminine strength and to provide assistance when necessary #A-00006:Female-Age 27-132 lb-Navy- Chose to volunteer so that she could provide an example of leadership an professionalism to Universal #A-00007:Female-Age 29-137 lb-Navy- Chose to volunteer so no fear and demonstrate confidence in the Union #A-00008:Female-Age 26-142 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to provide the Union with as much information as possible and to hypothesis and create solutions to problems #A-00009:Female-Age 30-137 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to provide Universal and the members of the Union with a sense of confidence and security All have heights between 5'3 to 5'10 All of the volunteers have professional experience in medical assistance, efficiency in weaponry, and leadership/teamwork, and expertise in negotiating/diplomacy, all learned in Universal's leading military academies. Ceres Canadiates: #Robert White *Rank: Staff Sergeant *Branch: Imperial Guard *Accomplishments: Top Sharpshooter in his graduating class. *Age: 32 *Height: 5' 10" *Weight: 170lbs 2. Name: Toshiko Ito *Rank: Lieutenant *Branch: Imperial Navy *Accomplishments: Graduated from the prestigious Selene Space Academy *Age: 28 *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 140lbs 5 Kershaw Woman 5 Kershaw men 5 Bentano Woman 5 Bentano Men 5 Basilka Woman 5 Basilka Men SPARTAN II's 3100-3150 Average Male: 6'2", 320lbs Average Female: 5'8", 220lbs SPARTAN III's 3150-3200 Average Male: 6'8", 340lbs Average Female: 6'2", 260lbs SPARTAN IV's 3200-3250 Average Male: 7'2", 360lbs Average Female: 6'6", 290lbs After the Spartan IV's if all Spartan programs were sucessful then the Spartan V program will be launched, Code named project Orion. The iniative will comprise of 5 Men and Woman from different allied countries to build stronger relations. The Spartan I's will have the basic shield technology, and a new heavy armor with a special foam that will enter wounds and speed up the healing process. A new line of Weapons and Transports will be created for the Spartans. All Spartans must be allowed to be Augmented, a special treatment has been created to counteract the side affects of Augmentation making it much safer. Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) Report(s): Black Telasian Hand Orginization Leader: Joespeoph Gonzalaz (Male, Father of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Husband of Micheal Gonzalaz)-(Deceased) Second in Command: Micheal Gonzalaz (Female, Mother of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Wife of Joespeoph Gonzolaz) -(Deceased) Lead Assassin: Mr. Anothony Gonzalaz -(new Leader) Lead Enforcer: Mrs. Candiace Gonzalaz -(new Second in command) Enforcers: 500 -(250 killed during war with BTH) (250) Assassins: 500 -( 300 killed during war with BTH) (200) Soldiers: 4100 -( 100 killed in assualt on PRoB Base/ 2000 killed during remainder of war) (2000) Commandos:50 -( 8 killed during attack on PRoB base/ 2 killed during remainder of war) (40) Researchers: 500 (military), 500 (Economical), 500 (propaganda) -(200 of each dead during war/ 100 captured) (200) Teachnology: have entered the stage of experimental personal beam weapons. As we at The Creed Defense Ministry have though the Black Telasian Hand has been around for about 50-70 years if not longer. It is possible that TBTH was a black ops group created by the last government and went into hiding upon the loss of their country seeding members into High rank positons around the nation. They have been stealing Research done by the Goverment and recruiting members into the oganization since the fall of The Telasian Empire Fall of The Black Telasian Hand: After finding the hideout of the Hand from a captured soldier (who was then executed on the Prime Ministers door step. We also recoverd the weaponry the Hand used in their attack on The PRoB Base we were able to use the weapons in research and proceeded on attack the Hand at their Headquarters. The attack took weeks as there was a Naval bombardment, then an ariel raid, followed by large scale ground raids, then the final attack. Joespeoph and Micheal Gonzolaz were killed along with many members of the Hand. The Strich Situation: CD&OM forces were aloud into Strich to search of members of the Black Telesian Hand who had fled from Ontario. A squad led by the son of Prime Minister Ian Cameron, Dominic Cameron found a Black Hand base underground. The Squad enterd and requested the surrender of everyone inside, this resulted in combat. The squad pregessed and made their way to the command center of the base. All hostiles were eleminated and evidence encriminating a Strich Politician in being part of the Black Hand was recoverd. The Evidence was not all accesible imeditally and made the investigation open to controversy from other members of the USS but Strich took it seriously and arrested the politician. Extreamist Nation With the Arrest of Amino Galterri His followers begain protesting his arrest. After Decrypting a conversation between Almino Galterri and his Military leader actions were taken to secure Amino Galterri but do to the protsts possibility of becoming riots elections were held....... Won the elections and became President of Strich in the following days. The former President and his staff were sent to Ontario to become the new Ambassador and his staff. Aquatinian dislike of ex-President becoming Amabassador When the plans to send the ex-President to Ontario were revealed a Comercial aircraft carrying the blood of the ex-president "Malfunctioned" after reciveing threats from Aquatina that they wanted the ex-president and his former ministers dead. This lead to the Craft's crash being blamed on Aquatina and arguments begining. Taking his new position The ex-President and his former ministers were smuggled into Ontario and now hold the ambassador seat and the ambassadors staff seats. End of the Situation After the elections and the former government beign sent to Ontario The Extreamist party began rebuilding Strich's economy, Relations between the Extreamist's and the Ontarian government were sour for a few years but the two nations are now close allies. There is no bad blood between Ontario and Strich and both nations wish to keep it this way. Green Tide / Black Hand Alliance case file It is possible that the lustanian terror group The Green Tide, and the Ontarian terror group The Black Hand are working together in an alliance, this case file is open to all nations of the USS to add any information they have on the two groups. Alpha and Bravo teams of CD&OM have begun investigating each group. Alpha will investigate The Green Tide, and Bravo will investigate The Black Hand. East Heaven Kingdom has tasked Military Intelligence Section 2 and Section 3 to begin investigating both the Green Tide and the Black Hand. Ardglss has opened all files on both groups to the investigation and have started their own investigation. Case Closed. Case Reopend! The formerly closed case has been re-opened as the Police Headquarters in Benono was attacked by unknown assailants and the police managed to regroup and push them out of the city, not allowing another Benono Incident. The attack has opened the wounds of the original CD&OM unit formerly known as BlackHorn Company who dealt with the original Benono Incident, the remaining BlackHorn Commanders living are Andrew Alexi (78), Ronald Yang (79), Ian Cameron (72), Alex Johnson died at 85, and only 10 of their squad members are still living, that is the remainder of the BlackHorn Alpha Team. Because of this incident a memorial service is being held for the 25 officers, 35 Civilians, and 20 BlackHorn Alpha members that died during the Benono incident, the 12 police officers that died pushing the assailants from Benono, and the 5 civilians that died in the crossfire. Benono has always been peaceful, drug free, crime free for years it was the pinicle of happiness in the country and then the Benono incident happened and people turned to heavy drinking to cope, but then everyone recovered and it returned to it's former glory, we can only wonder what will happen after what has happened, there are people in the town that lived through the Benono incident who were severly disturbed by what happened. After everything was sorted out, written in the blood of a police officer who was still missing was "THE HAND AND TIDE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!!" Second Assassination attempt and Stepping down as Prime Minister The Assassination The Second Attempt On Prime Minister Ian Cameron's Life has taken place on May 6th 3034, 1 day after his 60th Birthday. The Perpatrator was chased down by Mr.Camerons Son General Dominic Cameron who was visiting his father at the time and was beat into submission. When the Assassin was Searched a Black Telesian Hand Tattoo was found on his neck suggesting that the Hand after 10 years of Silence is either back or disbanded and this was merly a former member. The Bullet whizzed through two bars of the front gate and hit the leg of the chair the Prime Minister was sitting on. Stepping down After this attempt on his life Prime Minister Ian Cameron after 40 years of Serving as Prime Minister after his fathers 40 years in office decided to step down. After hearing the news people all over the country were saddened by the choice of Mr.Cameron. The Next Leader The Next Leadership could mean the continuation of a Democratic Republic under Antonio Cameron who if wins will be the third generation of Camerons to run Ontario the Second son of Ian Cameron and younger brother of General Dominic Cameron. Or it could be a monarchy under the Royalist party led by Alex Mathison which would begin the Mathison Dynasty. Or maybe some other party will reign supreme. 3034 Elections in Ontario: Parties: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron Royalist party: Alex Mathison Socialist State party: Roger Norris Fascist party: Mike Rogers Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton First Polls, May 8th 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 10% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 10% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 10% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 10% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 10% Second Polls, June 3rd 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 30% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 15% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 10% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 15% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 20% Third and Final Polls, July 9th 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 40% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 20% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 5% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 10% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 25% End Of Elections With 40% of the votes Antonio Cameron the Third Cameron to run for Prime Minister in the Democratic Republic party has won the Elections. Antonio is a Third Generation Cameron and the Third Cameron Prime Minister of Ontario. Offical Opposition Party: Socialist Democrocy, Austin Shelton Unofficial Opposition party: Royalist Party, Alex Mathison Senate Party: Fascist Party, Mike Rogers Congress Party: Socialist State Party. Roger Norris Government: Democratic Republic, Antonio Cameron Ontarian Martial Arts Ontario has three Grand Masters of all known Martial art styles each, one Supreme Master who is a Grand Master of all Martial Arts Styles, each Grand Master has 5 Masters under them that have their own Dojo's around the country the Supreme Master has the three Grand Masters and 10 Masters who all have their own Dojo's around the Country. Ontario is the leader in Martial Arts on White Giant The Supreme Master has his own Marital Art style that involves all styles known into one style known as Tai-wy-chi The Supreme Master The Supreme Master known as Shihan Roy Ray has trained numerous members of the Martial Art Community. The Supreme Master is so skilled in Marital arts he is only 40 and is a 10th Degree Black Belt in every Martial Arts fighting stlye known to White Giant Shihan is the Master of Dominic Cameron who is a 1st Degree Black Belt in all fighting Syles at the age of 29 because of Shihan's training. Souring of USS relations in 3037 In 3037 relations between The Nation and The USS soured significantly especially with Aquitina. Ontarian request for Lustania and it's embassy in Ontario, and the possible colaboration of two WG terror groups. We ask for lustania to raise security at their embassy in Ontario and increase patrols, as in increase frequency and size of squads in the patrols. The reason for this is a night watchman that walked by saw a man in a hood in the ally beside the embassy and when called to him ran away, later that morning after the report of the incident was filed a day watchman was sent to investigate and found Graffiti on the embassy wall in the ally read "BLACK HAND, GREEN TIDE, DOWN WITH LUSTANIA AND ONTARIO!" With this found we believe the Green Tide terror group of Lustania and The Telesian Black Hand terror group of Ontario have both resurfaced and are working together." With this we hope Lustania will do as requested, and we will also raise security and have Alpha and Bravo teams of CD&OM begin investigating each group. Alpha will investigate The Green Tide, and Bravo will investigate The Black Hand. Ontarian Navy The Ontarian Navy was disbanded long ago as they were not needed, but unknown to the public and all of White Giant the very first Combat Space Ship of Ontario has been under construction since May 5th, 2990. The ship has now been finished and has been Christianized the Ontarian Republic Space Command or ORSC Forward unto Dusk and is a Orion-Class Dreadnought. It is the Capital Ships for the Ontarian fleet which will be what all Orion-class Dreadnoughts will look like. Thus the First Ship of the Ontarian Space Command was constructed and the Country enters the space age. {When saying ship names you don't pronounce the ORSC (OR-SC) unless it is official business} 1st Feet A.K.A Warriors of Omega The fleet will be stationed above the country until it is needed elsewhere, there will be a total of 51 Warships with a total Complement of 1320 Transports, 2870 Bombers, and 1370 Fighters. The Fleet is strong enough to destroy 60%-100%-40% of a country if all ships fire at the nation's core the destruction will start at the center and work it's way out till 60% of a medium sized country is gone, 100% of a small country and 40% of a large country is destroyed. The fleets firepower will never be used to it's full capacity as a minimum to no loss of Civilians is wanted when attacking within a country. The Forward Unto Dusk will be home to the New Spartans and Omega Team. ORSC Forward Unto Dusk The Forward Unto Dusk is the first Dreadnought Capital Ship created by the Ontarian Military to create their Extraterrestrial fleet, it is Captained by Admiral Arthur Cameron the Uncle of the Prime Minister Antonio Cameron and General Dominic Cameron. The ship will be stationed above the Country until it has a full fleet under it's control, which at that time it will assist in CD&OM operations around the world. The ship is 8 KM's Bow to Stern and 5 Km's Port to Starboard and 6 KM's top to bottom it was finished November 3rd, 3058 after being under construction for 68 years. The Ship has a complement of 150 transports, 200 bombers, and 200 fighters. The ship it's self has 50 Mass Accelerator Cannon's (MAC's), 50 Pulse Lasers, 1 Super Mac that fires down the center of the ship getting hotter and hotter and finally exiting at the end of the ship and firing at the target, 2 larger Mac's on each side, and 40 lasers. Ontarian Bombers Bombers of the ORSC are very sleek with a pilot and a gunner and carry a payload of 50 EMP bombs, and 50 explosive bombs. Ontarian Fighters Ontarian fighters are a sturdy design that fits a pilot and a co-pilot and carry's a payload of 500 Particle Accelerated Bullets (PAB's) and 50 missiles. Ontarian Drop Ships Ontarian Drop ships can carry 60 soldiers along side 10 Spartans at one time and have a vehicul attached to the bottom for troops to use one on the ground. The ships are a very Bulky design with Light armor and 4 chain guns and 6 missile pods. ORSC Achilles The Achilles is the first Cameron-Class Destroyer created by the Ontarian Military all Destroyers will look like it, It will be the Second ship to join the 1st Fleet and will join the Forward Unto Dusk shortly. Four more Destroyer-Class ships will be created to join 1st Fleet. The ship is 6.5 KM's bow to stern, 1 KM front port to front starboard, 3 KM's rear port to rear starboard, 2 KM's top to bottom. There is a complement of 100 transports, 150 Bombers and 100 Fighters. The ship it's self has 30 Pulse lasers, 30 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon's (Mac's), 30 rail guns, 1 larger Mac under the bridge, and 15 Lasers. ORSC Benano The Benano was named after the Town within Ontario that has twice been attacked by terrorists but still survives and goes on. It is the First Creed-Class cruiser created by the Ontarian Military and all Cruisers will look like it, it will be the Third ship to join the 1st fleet and will join the Achilles and Dusk shortly. Nine more Creed-Class ships will be created to join 1st fleet. The ship is 4.5 KM's bow to stern, 3 KM's port to starboard, and 3 KM's top to bottom. There is a complement of 50 Transports, 100 Bombers and 50 fighters. The Ship it's self has 10 Pulse lasers. 20 Mac's, 30 Rail guns, 2 larger macs one above the bridge and one below, and 5 lasers. ORSC Johnson The Johnson is the First BlackHorn-Class Frigate created by the Ontarian Military and all Frigates will look like it, it will be the Fourth ship to join the 1st Fleet and the Dusk, Achilles, and Benono afterwards. Fourteen more BlackHorn-Class ships will be created to join 1st Fleet. The ship is 2.5 KM's bow to stern. 1 KM port to Starboard, and 1 Km top to bottom. There is a complement of 10 Transports, 10 Bombers and 10 fighters. The ship it's self has 5 Pulse Lasers, 6 Mac's, 15 Rail guns, 1 larger mac, and 5 lasers. ORSC Chisholm The Chisholm is the First Halo-Class Corvette created by the Ontarian Military and all Corvettes will look like it, it will be the Fifth ship to join the 1st Fleet and the Dusk, Achilles, Benono, and Johnson afterwards. Nineteen more Halo-Class ships will be created to join 1st Fleet. The ship is half a KM bow to stern, half a KM port to starboard, and half a KM top to bottom. There is a Complement of 1 Fighter, 1 Bomber, and 1 transport. The Ship it's self has 1 Pulse laser, 1 Mac, 5 Rail guns, and 5 lasers. Antonio Cameron's Speech on the Ontarian advancments, and allies "I am leading The nation into a new and glorious space age with new and powerful technology, we will have the Spartans a 5 stage process that will continue long through my death The Spartans will be the Super Soldiers of the World with members from many IRP-USS nations. Mine and My brothers father started the ORSC Forward Unto Dusk in his last years of office and left it upon me to finish it and the new fleet. My brother has risen the prestige of CD&OM (Creed Defense and Offense Ministry), and I have risen the prestige of the Nation. LONG LIVE ONTARIO, LONG LIVE THE USS-IRP." Ontario is a very proud nation and with it's new advancemnts it has grown even prouder. Aquitanien becoming a Dictatorship After learning the following: The Aquitanian Bundeskongress and Bundesversammlung buildings, housing the Lower House and both Houses respectively, burned down in supposed accidents yesterday, April 18, 3059. The current Kanzler, assigned to that position after the Versammlung massacre, declared emergency powers and dissolved both houses and blaming the Cultural Intellectuals of Aquitania for staging the fires and the massacre. The Aquitanian public though and ONI itself did not fall for such scheme, but with the army under Fuller's control, not much could be done. A peaceful protest followed on April 20, which Fuller considered a rebellion, all protesters were shot at Maya-Els Platz, which numbered in the 3,000 with children among the people. The shocked nation was alarmed and there are rumours of people planning armed uprisings. Ontario had the following to say: Ontario Declares Aquitanien a Dictatorship and closes the embassy in Ontario and evacuates the embassy in Aquitanien. Ontario is in full support of the Resistance (Rebels). The Warriors of Omega have moved over the waters just outside the Aquitanien boundaries and will begin evacuating any that wish to leave the county and will take them where they wish to go, and should the Aquitanien military attempt to attack innocent civilians the fleet will defend with Force, the attack of innocents and especially children is frowned upon most harshly. We hope other nations join us in our mission to assist the Aquitanien population to escape the "Republic". Coalition against Aquitanien Aquitanien has become a Dictatorship and Ontario wishes to form a Coalition to restore a Republic in the country. We ask the nations of Ardglass, East Haven, UCM Empire, Republic of Scotland, Kingdom of Constantine, Ceres Autonomous Region, The Spanish Kingdom, and the Union of Universal to join us in forming the coalition, rescuing the population, and assisting the Resistance movement to place a respectable Aquitanien Citizen in Government. Members: Ontario UCM Ceres Ardglass Unicersal Union East Haven. Operation BlackHorn The operation was to take Lower Koenigsberg Staatstadt and the Eastern Coast of Koenigsberg Staatstadt and the destory the Aquitanien inner fleet which was mostly water based along with their ship yards. All targets were captured but eventually recaputred by Aquitanien. Operation Spearhead Operation Spearhead will be the first Coalition operation in the Eastern Mainland headed by the Ontarian Military. Coalition forces are curentlly fighting in The Koenigsberg Staatstadt Province while Ontario has left Five full Battalions in the mountain bases along side Rebel Naval forces and a Sixth Battalion assisting the Ceres forces gurading a key Fortification in the Provice for the Coalition. Any Coalition forces are welcome to join the Ontarian military in the Eastern Mainland but are advised to continue in the Capital Provice. It is a three part Operation. Step 1 Step one starts August 16th 3059, and is believed to end after 14 days, August 30th 3059 Ontarian forces will land at the very tip of the Eastern Mainland at Lunnien and will begin attacking the Town and evacuating Civilians to the coast until the Town can be taken, secured and fortified. Upon being captured the Town will have 5 Anti-Aircraft guns put on the North, East, South, and West sides of the Town and 2 in the center of the town for a total of 22 AA guns that will have men stationed at them around the clock, with Patrols 24/7 and air fly by's hourly, bunkers will be set up for defense. Step 2: Ontarian forces will use Lunnien as a staging area and advance to the Corporation to use as a Military operations base to use as a new Staging area and defend Lunnien from Aquitanien ground attacks. The surounding area will be bombed and then a large EMP Bomb will be shot into the center of the facility to disable all electronics such as communications, radar, and Electronic Military equipment. Air Superiority will then be secured and Special forces will be sent in to disable AA guns and destroy Generators to cut power for after the Emp bomb stops working. Ontarian military forces will then fight it's ways to the Corpration and surround it and fire on the building until there is no return fire and then will enter the building in Chemical suits to finish off Aquitanien forces and clean up and loose chemicals and remove non loose chemicals, and then fortify and repair the building. The Building will have 10 AA guns on each side with 4 on the roof, Machine gun nests will be set up to defend the building and AA guns and Bunkers will be set up to defend the area. A Helipad will be put up on the roof for helicopters and Dropships to land on.